panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Colic
'''Colic '''was the male tribute from District 6, serving as a tritagonist in the 76th Hunger Games. A clever, witty tribute, Colic is someone who uses smarts over brute force. He was at first a loner, but later joined forces with Willow, Saito, and Samra to destroy the careers. Biography Colic lived in District 6 prior to the 76th Hunger Games, where he probably lived a regular life. It is unknown if he knew his district partner, Samra, before the games. He was reaped for the Games. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, Colic is sparsely seen in training station and not really mentioned much until the interviews. Interview Colic vowes to destroy the careers in his interview, caring less if they targeted him or not. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Colic runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. He gets there before any other tribute, able to get out with items and not be touched by anyone. Poisoning of the Careers On the second day, Colic sneaks into the cornucopia, where he poisons some of the career supplies. He is confronted and attacked by Marina, who chases Colic after a brief fight. Colic leads her to a river, where he uses an inflatable raft to escape Marina, who is dragged underwater by the strong current. Allying with Others Colic shows up to a fight between Saito and Willow, who had been stopped by Samra explaining they where both her allies. Colic takes the opprotunity with all of them together to propose a plan to take down the careers. The group agrees, and soon a new anti-career alliance is created. Attacking the Careers Colic and company devise a plan, to steal the careers plan and eliminate some of them. Using Willow as bait, Colic and Saito hold a rope up, tripping up Marina and Juniper with it. He then fights Marlin, leading him into the blade of Saito, who slits the tribute's throat. He then runs further towards the cornucopia, distracting Copper and Juniper, as him and Saito continue to evade them. Eventually, Samra completes her stealing of career supplies, as Colic begins to put his escape part of the plan into action. Death While escaping from the careers, Colic accidentally runs into the path of one of Copper's spears, and gets taken down by it. He manages to yell at Saito to keep with the plan, before Copper spears him again, finishing Colic off. Overall, Colic placed 10th out of 24 tributes. Appearance Colic is a cream skinned boy who stands 6' 0" tall and weighs 160 pounds. He has broad shoulders and long arms, a lean torso with some muscle tone, straight hips, and short legs. His dark brown hair is short and greasy, and is shaggy. He has a long face with a wide chin with no facial hair. His eyebrows are plucked, and his little, cold eyes are blue. His nose is large and he has narrow lips. He usually wears new clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his large facial features, and his unkempt hairstyle. Personality Colic begins the games as a cold, calculated, planning tribute who says just enough to keep people guessing. As he continues, he begins to grow more focused on his goal, breaking his code of no allies to further his plan. At his very end, Colic learns compassion, a feeling he didn't know, using his last bit of energy to tell his friends to run. Possessions At the onset of the Games, Colic had a backpack containing supplies such as food, water, other necessary items, and a few weapons. He also had some poisons on his person, using it to sabotage the career supplies. Throughout the games, Colic favored a machete as his weapon, though he failed to achieve any kills with it. Victims Victims In the games, Colic is killer of one tribute, Raini Desdemona from District 1. Methods During the games, Colic uses a variety of combat methods, but his only one that kills someone is his use of poison, which manages to kill Raini from District 1. Trivia * Colic is 6'0" and weighs 160 pounds. * His training score is 6, with an odds of winning of 27-1. * He survived 5 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:Deaths by Spear Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Copper Category:District 6 Tributes Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists